Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $18\dfrac{10}{15}-2\dfrac{5}{12} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {18} + {\dfrac{10}{15}} - {2} - {\dfrac{5}{12}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {18} - {2} + {\dfrac{10}{15}} - {\dfrac{5}{12}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=16 + {\dfrac{10}{15}} - {\dfrac{5}{12}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 16 + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {\dfrac{5}{12}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 16+\dfrac{8}{12}-\dfrac{5}{12}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 16+\dfrac{3}{12}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 16\dfrac{3}{12}$ Simplify to lowest terms: $= 16\dfrac{1}{4}$